Izaya (Prime Earth)
After the deaths of the Old Gods, Darkseid's father, Yuga Khan, attempted to kill the risen New Gods, but was stopped in a rage from killing Izaya by Darkseid with a scythe, the latter wanting to no longer be ignored. Early Meetings With Superheroes An extremely long amount of time later, the proclaimed "Highfather", as Izaya had taken to calling himself, sent Orion, his adopted son and the son of Darkseid, to investigate a grave danger that The Source had seen coming, one that filled Highfather with fear. On another occasion, Highfather charged Orion with getting rid of the threat posed by Superman, one he had seen as dangerous to the universe due to his looks into the Prophecy Wall. The leader of New Genesis was later present when Wonder Woman and several others followed Orion through to the home of the New Genesis New Gods. After bringing them, he put Wonder Woman into a coma for three days so that her injuries she had sustained before her arrival could be healed, but also reprimanded Orion for bringing foreigners to New Genesis. Though Highfather agreed to let Diana and her allies all go back home, he first restrained Wonder Woman, and ordered his son to take the baby Zeke from his mother, Zola. Though he resisted, Orion obeyed, while Highfather's soldiers ensured that Diana could not prevent it. As they were forced through the open Boom-Tube, Orion realized that he had to be true to who he really was; impetuous and impulsive, rather than just go along with his adopted father's plans without thought, and left with Wonder Woman after an apology to Highfather, unknowing that this had all gone according to Highfather's plans regardless. Godhead Examining the Source for a weapon capable of defeating his brother-in-law once and for all, Izaya found that someone, had tampered with it, removing the weapon known as the Life Equation that Highfather had hoped to use to make an army against Apokolips. After bringing Metron to help examine the change, he, along with Metron, interrogated Relic, and learned of the seven Lantern Corps. To the end of gathering the Life Equation once more, he had the Council of Eight, consisting of himself, Orion, Bekka, Uggha, Lightray, Hyalt, Shadowfall, and Malhedron, seek out and recover the seven lights that make up the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum excluding white and black. However, the equation-emitter made by Hyalt proved insufficient to create the true Equation with those seven, and so he decided to search for the true reason for the breach: the White Lantern, to which end he returned to New Genesis to make preparations for war with the Lanterns. Learning the identity of the White Lantern to be Kyle Rayner, a mortal human, Highfather left to save him from the godly power within him before it would destroy him, as well as to take said power for himself. Arriving at the White Lantern's location, Highfather helped him to rein in the power that was out of control due to some tampering by the Templar Guardians, subsequently forcing them through a Boom-Tube away to prevent further tampering. Afterwards, on the condition of saving Kyle's life, Highfather brought him and Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) through a Boom-Tube to New Genesis. From New Genesis, Highfather summoned Orion to him after having a discussion with Metron that included tales of Orion's temper-fueled conduct against the Green Lantern Corps, and told him to avoid killing Lanterns in the future, as they could be instead used to help the New Genesis army against Darkseid. Following that talk, Highfather met up with the White Lantern and Carol Ferris once more, and tricked Kyle into willingly giving over all of his power as the owner of the Life Equation, opening a backdoor to his power and cutting off Kyle from utilizing it as easily, then stranding the two on New Genesis while he went off and, this time successfully, transformed the willful, warlike city of Muz with the Life Equation into brainwashed slaves. That testing done, he told the others of the Council of Eight, and planned on brainwashing the few Lanterns he had captured, whilst also admitting to Orion that this was a war, not just a mere small conflict. | Powers = * | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Life Equation' | Transportation = * Boom-Tube | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Gods Category:New Gods members